Hyperion class departments
Main Bridge The Main Bridge, located at the bow of the primary hull, is essentially its own starship as a standard ejectable module providing primary operational control, allowing for a wider variety in mission parameters, being warp-capable and with independent weapons. |-|Command/Control= The Bridge is equipped with heavy shielding, a small mess hall and special quarters for high-ranking officers and a few specialized escape pods next to the CO's suites as well as its own backup power generators, power relays and life-support systems. Primary power feeds are supplied by multiple clusters of high-energy cables. Emergency equipment is also operated from here, ranging from counter-insurgency bridge-lockout blast doors and force-fields to non-electric lockout and override controls for a compromised computer situation. This command center, located in the middle of where the bulkheads and supports in Section A meet at the apex of the curve in Deck 1 for maximum safety, serves as the primary command and control center. A separate section, designated Traffic Control, directs all fighters and craft vector control. It also contains a battle meditation sphere - a specialized room mode designed to allow the user to focus on the ongoing engagement. |-|Layout= The primary Bridge configuration is slowly becoming a standard design for fleet-wide application in smaller starships due to the new Neural Interface. The forward outermost section holds eleven triangular armored view-ports for viewing the surrounding battlefield. Just behind this area are 2 independent workstations. The port-side station is for the navigator and contains vector-plotting features and twin joysticks for manual piloting. The starboard workstation is the Mission Console. Typically used by either the executive officer or Political Officer, this station records all objectives and goals, and serves as an organizational hub. The central area is a large rotational dais holding a couch-like seat providing information displays for the piloting commanding officer, XO, tactical officer and PO. The Captain's Chair includes the Neural Interface mechanism itself, so the CO has complete override control. The TO has access to a specialized weapons control workstation integrated into a rail surrounding the back and sides of the dais. The couch is integrated with additional inertial dampeners and fully programmable holographic console control system customizable to the CO's preferences for full view of the entire bridge. The couch has soft-reactive g-padding with air-pocket fillers as well as a security scanner. A command walkway extends from the dais to an observation area by the viewing-ports. On either side of this walkway is a crew-pit holding multiple control consoles for the command of each individual system. Behind these crew-pits are another two independent workstations on each side of the bridge attached to large alcoves within the wall. The port-side workstation is for communications while the starboard one is the science station. Access to the Bridge is provided by an armored turbo-lift which opens into a security post before entering the Bridge. Covering the entire bridge chamber, except the aft section, is a 3D holographic main viewer. When the screen is not active, the armored optical port shows an extra wide view of the surrounding space. This addition was made for maximum communication reality and combating Star-Field syndrome among Bridge officers. Like other screens, it contains an auto-adjustment feature to prevent optic nerve damage. The optical port can be adjusted to show 360° of vision along with a multi-mode scanner which can detect almost any wavelength from thermal to motion. Aft and to the left of the central dais is a secure communication area. Anti-bugged, secure commands can be received while overseeing the ship. Aft and to the Captain's right, just before the turbo-lift and Jeffries tube, is a Direct Control Console. Developed in case the computer is compromised, it locks out all other functions and reverts to hydraulic and cable systems to control the ship. In emergency, it can be hooked up for remote control lockout. This console has the capability to be developed into a ship-modifying console. Located against the aft wall of the bridge is a large master systems display monitor, similar to the one in main engineering. All relative ship information is displayed on the holographic cutaway of the vessel. This monitor can be used to direct ship operations and configured for limited flight control, if necessary. Also located here is a large engineering console, displaying all engineering-relevant data, including warp fields and engine output. This console has priority links to the computers, the WPS (Warp Propulsion System), the IPS (Impulse Propulsion System), navigation, SIF and IDF. Although usually unattended, the chief engineer can bring this console to full enable mode by entering voice codes and retinal scan. |-|Emergency Control= This console has the hand-input sub-console for the ultra-secret auto-destruct of the vessel. The auto-destruct sequence follows standard Starfleet exponential security procedures which can be accessed via any secured Memory Alpha NDN connection. While the loss of so much valuable technology and resources is to be avoided under any possible circumstances, a foot-hold situation may arise where self-destruct is necessary. To this end, each of the key Bridge Staff officers has a unique voice-code Random Access Number (RAN), hand-input Personal Identification Number (PIN), and card-key to arm this system which essentially overloads all systems in order to flood the backups and then detonates Trinity, the Multi-verse Generator, and the Warhead (if still attached) after a 5, 10 or 15 minute warning or silent countdown to allow the crew time to escape. To ensure that no chance mistakes set off a catastrophe, when the countdown reaches 1 minute, a final code is needed to engage the unstoppable fail-safe detonation sequence. An escape pod is reserved for the top two officers in the chain of command since they are last to leave the ship. These are located within the lower ½-deck of Section C. If the ship is abandoned, the top two officers in the chain of command will wait until everyone else is off the ship, opt to arm the Warhead, opt to initiate auto-destruct (not always necessary, but there if needed), and then leave in the escape pod. In atmospheric conditions where use of the pod is prohibited due to safety restrictions, a set of ejection chutes will be used to evacuate the ship. In case of total failure, a brainwave-cessation detonated nuke is also integrated into an exterior ventilation system to vent the ship to space and make the hulk uninhabitable once there is no one alive onboard. Main Engineering Requiring lots of power to run, a specialized engine is equipped in this airframe. This F/Fr MBLT-type upgrade shows increased torque ability by up to 20% affecting the basic output, high speed flying, etc. A giant multiple-universe reactor powers the ship. Located in the core just in front of the main drive pylons and partially extending into the lower ½-deck of Section C, Main Engineering is the "heart" of the ship, comparable to the bridge as the "brain". It has access to almost all systems aboard the starship, and manages repairs, power flow and general maintenance. Entrance to the primary engineering spaces is provided by two large heavy-blast air locks, one on each deck of Section C, which can be closed for internal or external security reasons, as well as in case of emergencies. Just inside of the doors in Main Engineering is an observation area where technicians monitor various systems of the ship as well as a floor-mounted situational display similar to the Master Systems Display on the Bridge, easily providing a broad view of the situation to the Chief Engineer. Directly behind the MSD are the cores and main control systems. Circular in shape, the room is an outgrowth of the design, but exceedingly functional to save space inside the ship. Usable consoles are mounted all around the circumference of the room and provide primary control access for the engineers and technicians. Additionally, there are numerous lifts and access panels to Jefferies tubes, leading throughout the starship - the Hyperion being the first to take full advantage of these access spaces for more than extraordinary maintenance. The technical complexity dictates the use of these spaces to maintain peak efficiency and affect proper repairs. They can even be used as hidden transportation areas not based on the Transport hub for situations where that room is compromised. Deuterium comes from an exterior bussard collector ram-scoop feed. Hydrogen is electrolyzed from water stores. |-|Chief Engineer's Office= Off the starboard side of Main Engineering is the Chief Engineer's Office, which is equipped with a diagnostics table, assembly and repair equipment, small replicator and personal console with built-in private view-screen. In the center of Main Engineering is the Multi-verse Generator with the ΩMΣ-G1A Fold-Space Core and the twin backup Matter/Anti-Matter Reactor Assembly (M/ARA) on each side. For security reasons, each core has been sealed in a Tritium casing to prevent boarders from sabotaging the system and to help maintain against warp core breaches. This is where primary power for the ship is generated by forming new micro-universes and then draining all energy out of them. Access to the cores is restricted, with a side ports to get to the Mk. X Trans-Warp M/ARA as well as an over-head port for access to the ΩMΣ-G1A fold-Space Core itself as well as an over-head port for access to the Multi-verse Generator itself. |-|Backup Reactors= The backup secondary Mark-V M/ARA generators are based on the cold fusion of elemental furnaces and can run the ship indefinitely. In case the secondary generators fail, a set of biologically based batteries were included so no power is lost. Tertiary power is supplied by Improved Performance Machinery Program Phase III: *2 × A4W Nuclear Power Plants (pressurized water reactors); with pump-jet repulsor *1 × S9G Nuclear Power Plants (pressurized water reactors); with submerged seven-bladed Improved-propeller motor *2 × Pratt & Whitney F119-PW-100 augmented turbofan engines with afterburners and two-dimensional thrust vectoring nozzles |-|Emergency Power= *2 × Rolls-Royce Marine Trent-30 gas turbines *8 × Babcock & Wilcox 2-drum express type boilers *4 × Westinghouse geared steam turbines *4 × General Electric LM2500 gas turbines, 2 shafts |-|Maintenance & Repair= A second tier rings the lower level of Main Engineering in Section D. Two lifts on the opposite ends of the catwalk provide access. Controls for the various secondary Generators, Fusion Power Plants, along with the Impulse Engines, are monitored from this deck. Damage Control Teams are mustered here, as well as internal ship maintenance teams. Numerous consoles and replicators line this section, serving as auxiliary consoles for Main Engineering, along with providing engineering research space and secondary computer core support. Typical crew complement in Main Engineering consists of eighty engineers and technicians, but is increased during alerts. Access to the Jefferies Tubes is provided in various places on both the first and second tier Engineering spaces. |-|Output= *'Energy Expenditure:' 158,560-270,430 energy units / nano-second *'Output:' 8 × 3,275,751-5,282,511 Trillion Horse-Power / nano-second (468MW) *'Torque:' 245,350-493,863 metric kg *'Operation Time:' 67-121 hours (1 hour cool-down time) *'Noise/Vibration Level:' Class A (under 5 decibels) Tactical/Security For the handling of captured prisoners or criminals until trial, a multi-room security department is located within a restricted area in Section C. Within it are the entrances to the arena, brig, auxiliary weapon control room and secondary armory, as well as the Chief Tactical Officer's office. Facilities are larger, including additional office space for security personnel, briefing rooms and staging areas. |-|CTO Office= The Chief Tactical Officer office is decorated to the officer's preference and contains a work area, personal view-screen, computer display and replicator. Should it be needed, every section of the Hyperion, except for the Commanding Officer's private escape room, can be flooded with Soma nerve agent immediately causing paralysis and unconsciousness. This toxin is only fatal if no anti-dote is administered within 2 hours. |-|Debriefing Room= This sound-proof room has a single armored table with heavy restraints. Overhead racks can be lowered with various items including weapons, drugs, droids and creatures to encourage the debriefing process. |-|Brig= Located in the ½-deck beneath Section C, the brig is a restricted access area whose only entrance is from within the security department. Prisoners are held in cryogenic chambers that immobilize the entire body. When released, a mobile force-field is formed around the selected pod and brings it to a transfer point where the pod is removed. The field remains in place around the prisoner, until released from custody. The entire security area has clusters of Ysalamiri and anti-magic/psionic generators as well as an electrical dampening field to remove any influence from supra-natural abilities. The Hyperion also has 10 quadruple occupancy cells, which contain inset bunk-beds, retractable table and chairs, water dispenser and toilet. The cells are secured with a level 25 force-field emitter built into each doorway. Violent prisoners are sometimes offered indentured marine servitude for freedom. |-|Force Fields= Controlled from the bridge or security office, which also handles the anti-intruder weapon ports, in the lower Section C, force fields can be activated throughout the ship, effectively sealing off sections and portions of the hallways from the remainder of the vessel. The security office can activate fixed fields at specific places up to shock/stun level 50. The bridge can form mobile fields up to 100 with a lethal option available. In the event of total power failure of the force-fields, fixed positions have hyper-blast doors that seal off sections of the ship until an adequate containment system is devised. Once this level of security is activated, everything is locked out and shut down – including environmental systems which have armored hypo-baric screens lowered and Baryon sweeps activated to remove any chance of cross-contamination or escape. Internal defense systems are activated and then separated from the computer and communication systems to minimize risk of being traced. Ranger-Seals are alerted to the activation and sent to investigate. |-|Sensors= Used to monitor the internal security of the ship, they can identify the location, vector, weight and biometric parameter monitors of specific crewmembers wearing their combadge. They can be used to determine the general location and analyze any person on board the ship, based on the entry of specific variables by the tactical officer and recorded data from the computer. This place also houses most records until transferred. |-|Defenses= When invaders come onboard, internal weapon ports can repel almost any amount of intruders from reaching critical systems. It is also capable of manufacturing infinite battle droids for defense and possesses several heavy blast doors that run throughout the entire ship. |-|Armory= This room is located in a restricted area on deck 16 and is under constant, heavy guard. The room is sealed with a level 25 force field and can only be accessed by personnel with Alpha 3 security clearance. Inside the armory is a work area for maintenance and repair of phaser as well as multiple sealed weapon lockers. The Hyperion carries enough type-III, type-IV and type-V phaser pistols, laser blasters and heavy blasters to arm the entire crew. Type-VI, Type-VII, Type-X and Type C phaser rifles, repeating blasters and thermal detonators are available as well, but only in enough numbers to arm approximately 2/3 of the crew. Heavy ordnance such as tri-cobalt devices and Nova bombs are available in limited numbers. |-|Walkers= These metallic mobile, battle robotic hydraulic, electric and pneumatic strength enhancing power-suites are restricted to specialized Ranger use or computer control only. |-|Torpedo/Probe Magazine= This restricted area on deck 11 is for storing unarmed torpedoes, missiles, drones and science probes VII - X. Also stored here are components for manufacturing new drones as well as the equipment to put it all together. This room is also accessed by the loading mechanism for the torpedo launchers. The Hyperion has high-yield explosives sub-nuclear that can easily be fitted inside the launchers with a small guidance unit, a propellant rocket for added range and/or an armor piercing warhead. The magazine holds 500k Million Torpedoes; Ancient Drones that have simply punched through the target and not detonated can be directed back into the magazine and reused. |-|Secondary Torpedo/Probe Magazine= This restricted area on deck 15 is similar to the Primary Magazine with more focus on weapon production/maintenance than bulk storage. Shipboard materials in the form of replicated and off-the-shelf components allow for the construction of warheads locally, while chronotron-gravity torpedoes are only manufactured at secure, undisclosed locations and the technology does not exist to manufacture new Ancient drones. |-|Aft Torpedo/Probe Magazine= This restricted area on deck 17 is an aft-facing duplicate of the Primary Magazine. Tactical Systems |-|Basic Armament= The basic armament is direct-energy weaponry and assorted missiles. For basic weaponry, the Hyperion has the auto contact applicable weapon, which is a series of machine gun types. All weapons can be used if an auto contact is applied. However, the tuning process hasn't happened since its third release, resulting in retrograding relative to the continuous development of gears. The various guns available can be fired at long range when in siege mode and are very effective. The weapons shooting range has increased with high destruction power and short load time. The high destruction power can bring the enemy down quickly, giving an opportunity to dominate the battle-space. Moreover, with the same heavy weaponry as bundle and mines, short distance combat can be successful as well. |-|Phasers= The Type M cannon system automatically rotates phaser frequency and attempts to lock onto the frequency and phase of a threat vehicle's shields for penetration. The Type-M integrated cannons are the most powerful guns to be fielded by a ship to date. This is partly due the Trinity Device, which provides primary power to the weapon systems, but mostly due to the type of weapons used. The Type-M was used to counter most known and predicted threat vessels of similar size and mass, in battle group, escorted or solitary operation scenarios. The Trinity device was an early predecessor to the multi-verse generator used by Main Engineering, but lacks the safety precautions of the Main Drive. Trinity has been converted so that its Negative Universe effect can be directed in a type of shockwave away from the blast point. In case of main power failure, the Type M has a micro-fusion reactor to augment its strength. ;Type The Type-M linear Phaser Array is the conglomeration of several weapon assemblies placed in the forward hull. The traditional standard phaser emitter used to start the cannon firing sequence makes use of a particular class of superconducting crystals grown from ultra-heavy Naquedah, which allow high-speed interactions within atomic nuclei that create a wormhole effect, which in turn is directed into a focused beam at a target. The resulting beam is discharged at speeds approaching the infinite, and as per standard tactical procedures, the frequencies and phase of these beams are automatically rotated to make it more difficult for a threat vehicle's shields to adjust. It can modulate its phase, frequency, nutation and particles/fields that it is accelerating at variable speeds towards the target. This emitter is housed within an integrated organic linear array equipped with a self-charging line which draws power from the core. Through the use of ACB jacketed beams, phaser arrays now have partial capabilities in warp environments, though the power output is greatly limited and not as useful as a torpedo weapon. The end result is a huge beam of energy slicing through the target. Each phaser beam passes through a chronotron subspace disruption field which adds a temporal flux to the charge. Integrated heat sinks allow for multiple shots to be fired simultaneously for a barrage of blasts once the system has charged and a rapid cool-down once power is cut to aid in stealth shots. The Center-point dread cannon acts as a secondary energy weapon system. ;Output Each individual weapon system takes its energy directly from the impulse drives and auxiliary fusion generators. Initially, the type M cannon can only discharge approximately 19,000,000 TW (terawatts)/nano-second. However, several stages later during standard firing procedures, result in a semi-exponential discharge increase approximating 57,000,000 TW/Ferro second. ;Arrangement The Type-M phaser array is placed in a linear style around the entire forward equator of the main body and extends from the right impulse drive to the left impulse drive. A smaller phaser array line extends along the rear spine of the aft-facing hull. The Center-point weapons are placed in batteries of three. 4 batteries are placed on the forward curve of the hull, 2 above and 2 below the equatorial line with 2 on the port and 2 on the starboard side. Another 2 batteries are placed on the stern with a battery on each side of the phaser strip. Each Center-Point Turbo-ion cannon is positioned in a battery of 4 turret blisters each containing 7 cannon assemblies on a Gatling platform which lifts or lowers to firing position on an outboard weapons elevator. Each blister allows 90% coverage of its primary firing arc, 75% coverage of its secondary firing arcs and 60% coverage of any other firing arc. Typical firing order has a Type-M cut a hole in the defenses of the target and then the Center-point batteries use fire-linked groups of 8 turrets to blast away. ;Range Maximum effective Space range is 1.0E5, 900km. Maximum effective Atmospheric range is 1.0E375km. *'Primary purpose:' Assault *'Secondary purpose:' Defense/anti-spacecraft/anti-fighter |-|Pulse Phaser Cannons= A series of Phaser Cannon turrets are internally mounted quadruple GAU 60mm Gatling multi-shot rocket cannons. *'Range:' Maximum effective range is 300,000km ;Arrangement They are positioned on the aft curve to have a greatest firing arc over the aft of the ship where projectiles will be coming from. These batteries operate on a projectile-interceptor base, but can be re-aimed as needed for anti-fighter guns or large-area strafing. Fifteen Thousand Armor Pulse (AP) cannon assemblies and a partially mobile Point Defense Laser (PDL) 55Mw Quad cannon turret are placed on the surface to defend the ship. Capable of moving 360° port or starboard around the vehicle's primary x-axis and 95° above or below their y-axis, it is primarily used during Multi-Vector Assault mode, but can be used as point-defense Anti-Fighter Guns. |-|Torpedo Launchers= ;Arrangement EVILS (Electronic Virtual Intelligence Launch System) swivel-mounted torpedo launchers/missile tubes are mounted within 12 dorsal and 12 ventral ordnance turrets. Capable of moving 360° port or starboard around the primary x-axis and 170° above or below the y-axis, they allow for easier tracking at shorter ranges. This allows 85% coverage of the ventral firing arc, 90% coverage of the port and starboard firing arcs and 85% coverage of the dorsal firing arc with total-kill coverage of forward firing arc. It is a fifth-generation automated launcher series located on Decks 1 and 6 outfitted with rail-gun accelerators to better accommodate the usage of torpedo-based weapons on highly maneuverable starships and is capable of preloading a ten thousand torpedoes for rapid fire. ;Chutes A set of chutes can launch defensive platform drones which can be used as mobile weapons and extra shield generators as well as adding extra targets to confuse enemy targeting systems. They can also be used as bait by each drone generating both the hologram and signals of a larger ship around itself and even more fake signals and holograms to form an entire fleet of larger targets. Specialized tracking sensors allow drones to project a copy of the Hyperion over an enemy vessel so that the enemy's allies will destroy it. They can be used to vent wastes and anti-personnel spark-nets. ;Type The new launcher's tube can accommodate a large range of ordnance sizes. Testing more of ''Voyager''s technology, the Hyperion is outfitted with Chronotron-gravity torpedoes capable of being fired from any launcher on the ship. These drones are semi-intelligent, highly maneuverable, temporally fluxed and phase-cloaked, have gravitronic armor, unbelievably fast and have the explosive power to take out a galaxy if required. They are directly controlled by the Captain's Neural Interface. All torpedoes are capable of pattern firing as well as independent launch. When launched, the drones will exit the turret's launch tube and then accelerate into the target attempting to punch through a vital section. If, after multiple impacts, the target is not disabled, the piercing drone will detonate its soil material power core and AP/HE warhead to destroy the target. Once in-flight, torpedoes are capable of individual targeting through use of onboard sensors and encrypted feeds from the ship's targeting arrays. Should a threat vessel outmaneuver an inbound torpedo, the weapons package can automatically detonate in an effort to impact the vessel with splash damage. Further, each launcher is capable of burst or pulse pattern firing as well as independent launch. If the ordnance has an Intelligence or guidance unit, it will be guided with data from the communication array's sensors as well as pre-programmed targets and manual directional control. #Transphasic torpedo #GBU-329 JWCM (Joint Wind Corrected Munitions) MOAB Fuel-Air Explosive Bomb #Drone Weapon #RGU/IM-189 ESSM Harpoon VL-2MROC (Vertical Launch Block III Missiles) #Mk 29 ESSM (Evolved SEASPARROW surface-to-air missiles) #AIM-129D Python-5 AM.RAM (Rolling Airframe Missile) system #BGM/DA-109 Meteor Tactical Tomahawk Block IV cruise Missiles #Barracuda-T Creep AZP (Advanced Zero Point) Assault Concussion Missiles #DPM-6L Star Arrow smart defensive anti-ship Missile (extended range variant) #OPM-6II Strategic Star Arrow offensive MIKV (Multiple Independent Kill Vehicle) #SAPM-6 Hellfire Strike Arrow surface attack variant #Nova bomb GW-1 Gemini II #Mark 60 Captor Advanced mobile spider-mines #RCG-10 Radiating Counter Measure Generators #Mark 36 SRBOC (Super Rapid Bloom Off-board Chaff) #SSTDS (MOSS) Electronic Counter Measure torpedo defense system Pod #ADCAP Kraken Block III Unmanned torpedo vehicles #External wing fuel tanks/Air Napalm Pods ;Payload 500 Trillion of each Torpedo and Missile Type; Drone and Pod Types are reproducible. Due to the complexities involved with manufacture, the deployment of Tactical Weapons is rationed across a relatively small number of fixed and mobile platforms within Starfleet. Shipboard materials in the form of replicated and off-the-shelf components allow for the construction of drone warheads locally, while torpedoes are only manufactured at secure, undisclosed locations. *'Torpedo Range:' Maximum effective range for Projectiles is 1.0E40, 240,000km *'Primary purpose:' Assault *'Secondary Purpose:' Anti-spacecraft/Anti-Air/Anti-Ground/Anti-Sea |-|Deflector Shields= Perhaps one of the most significant upgrades created is the advent of Multi-Adaptive Shields and Interphase Cloaking Device field tested aboard the prototypes USS Raven and Pegasus respectively. ;Type Redundant symmetrical subspace graviton field + exotic molecule field affected by a controlled magnetic deflector grid. While made up of standard 950,000 GW graviton polarity generators, the shield system is somewhat different than those aboard most Federation starships. A second ability, learned as a result of the first Borg encounter at System J-25 and incorporated into all Starfleet ships, is the automatic shifting of shield nutation frequencies. During combat, information from the shields is sent to the main computer for analysis where, with the assistance of the tactical officer, the frequency and phase of the incoming weapon is determined. Afterwards, the shields can be reconfigured to match frequency with the weapons fire, but alter its nutation to greatly increase shield efficiency. This multi-adaptive shield grid projects multiple deflector shields, overlapping each other. Each shield interacts with the others to quickly protect the Hyperion when objects pose a physical danger. When danger is not imminent, the shields provide a generic level 10 force field to protect from most attacks by absorbing or reflecting all attacks. They handle a significant portion of the power generated, approximately equivalent to a small cluster of white dwarf stars. Shield-projection generators are placed throughout the hull in multiple overlapping groups to decentralize the protection systems and thereby decrease the chances of all shields failing simultaneously. The shield projection generators are also put in groups of three and operated individually. In a typical cycle, Shield A is online and projects 3 layers of defense: an outer bubble that deflects incoming fire, a middle field that absorbs energy from weapons that penetrate the bubble, and a hull-following shield that boosts strength to stop incoming fire. Shield B is in a hot standby mode waiting for Shield A to begin to overheat from taking too much fire at which time it will fully activate and replace Shield A. In hot standby mode, Shield B takes data from Shield A's feedback loop and the tactical department's network about the type of incoming fire and adjusts to better stop the attacks. Shield C was the Shield A of the previous cycle until it began to overheat and is now in a dormant state cooling off, repairing itself and recharging its internal systems. Known shield segments include the dorsal, ventral, bow, aft, port and starboard shield segments, each of which can be divided into about 50 shield groups each holding 12 shield projection generators while all three shield groups ca be activated simultaneously, all energy can be focused on one layer of defense and all shield groups focused on one spot of incoming fire. This support system can keep the ship safe indefinitely without using huge amounts of power. Another set of shield generators parallel to these generate a bubble of high-intensity lasers around the ship. Finally, during the attack itself, the shield adapts and learns to counter the attack better so most shots only get through once and then are absorbed or reflected. It is also protected by a deadly ship-disabling energy causing ships to malfunction, sending them spiraling out of control. ;Species 8472 Field The Species 8472 portions of the exterior hull armor automatically generate a Bio-electric dampening field that disrupts both tactical scanners and scanners for in-bound transporters to prevent against boarders. ;Holtzmann/Minbari Shield Based upon remaining warcruiser Minbari technology left over from the Human/Minbari War, the Hyperion incorporates a set of laser-based field generators that disrupts targeting scanners and prevents Friend-or-Foe systems from identifying the ship. These shields can also keep out any attack, but will slowly overheat if they take too much damage. ;Dovin Basal The Dovin basal groups enable the ship to enter hyper space, a feat that standard coral skippers lacked; while the singularity defense can swallow forty times the incoming attacks a normal coral skipper could deal with. When these organisms concentrated their energy wells, they could cause a space station to collapse or force a moon to collide with its orbital partner. The Hyperion’s own defenses also relied on the Dovin Basal' ability to use gravity wells to intercept incoming torpedoes and other weapons. To conserve power, Hyperion-class ships could generate artificial gravity by rotating, thus preserving the Dovin basal. ;Output There are 154 regenerative pairs of standard auto-adaptive shield generators on the , each one generating 1,900,000GW of output. All together, this results in a total shield strength of 307,800,000GW, but only a little less than one third of that is in actual use at one time due to the nature of regenerative shielding. Power is taken directly from the twin warp matter/antimatter Fold-Space Core reactor assemblies and impulse fusion generators and transferred by means of high-capacity BPS conduits to the shield generators. To help prevent against overloads within the system, back power coming from the shield generators is shunted into the Core for reuse. If desired, the shields can be augmented by power from the impulse propulsion power plants. The shields can protect against approximately 97% of the total EM spectrum whereas the Sovereign is equipped to protect against only about 36%. This is made possible by the multi-phase graviton polarity flux technology incorporated into the improved Multi-Adaptive shielding. When all specialized shields fail, a backup set of chemically based lasers form a destructive grid over the entire hull and serve to defend the ship until the stronger deflector systems are back up and running again. ;Range The shields, when raised, stay extremely close to the hull to conserve energy, the average range of which is three to ten meters away from the hull. This can be extended at great energy expenditure to envelope another starship or object within 3,000km of the starship. The same amount of energy can be directed into the close-range shields to form a short-term bubble of invulnerability. *'Primary purpose:' Defense from enemy threat forces, hazardous radiation, and micro-meteoroid particles *'Secondary purpose:' Ramming threat vehicles Armor Multiple layers of overlapping armor are either permanently embedded within the structure or generated around the hull. Currently, it has been tested to 5 complete cycles of armor where a cycle is defined as a layer containing each of the armor types listed below. These layers can be built in any order to maximize the types of weapons it can stop. One unmentioned armor is the implicit energy absorbent and self regenerative properties of the human-form Replicators that were used as the base material for the hull. When energy weapons are turned against the Hyperion or when projectiles get past the interceptors, it requires additional defenses. |-|Ablative Armor= Originally developed in 2367 during the Defiant Class Development Project and updated from Voyager data, ablative armor is still considered to be a significant breakthrough by effectively creating a beam-retardant layer that greatly increases a ship's life expectancy in battle. |-|Yorik coral= The Yorik coral armor is an alien type of coral that is extremely resistant to any damage and slowly repairs itself due to the microscopic creatures within the coral breeding and reforming the coral. A layer of Yorik Coral is utilized as a base hull armor that can take heavy damage. |-|Species 8472 bio-armor= The Species 8472 bio-armor is impenetrable to even the most advanced scans, projects a bio-field that disrupts any target locks from weapons or transporters, absorbs energy attacks and is very resistant to kinetic damage. In one instance, the armor temporarily withstood the direct impact with a Borg cube at trans-warp speed. Each Hyperion-class vessel is equipped with an average depth of 98cm of armor hull-wide, which are replaced as worn out by the armor generators. Due to the power demands, repairs made to the armor usually wait until the vessel is out of combat, but can be used in limited amounts during battle. |-|Quantum Armor= Multiple overlapping layers of molecular Quantum Armor are resistant even to Supernova blasts. The Quantum designation shows that each completed molecule used in constructing the hull had all space between each atomic structure removed so that each quark is physically connected to the others around it. This sub-molecular sized structure is inherently more dense and tougher than the original material, albeit much smaller. Testing has shown that this new process can make almost any material resistant of forces up to gravitational tide levels. This armor is capable of surviving long-term placement deep inside the incredible atmospheric pressures, amazing gravitational tides, nuclear fueled surface temperatures and frying electromagnetic spots of a red giant sun. The current Quantum Armor uses Organic Crystal as a molecular base. The triple layers of Organic Crystal absorbs all energy directed at it leaving only kinetic damage. The armor also learns from previous attacks and adapts. |-|Liquid Lanadium (T/G)= The liquid metal used in the walls is a variation of Lanadium that can be held in either liquid or solid form. |-|Titanium-reinforced Parallel Acrylic Carbon Steel= The hull includes parallel layers of acrylic treated strong carbon steel reinforced by Titanium which gives a compression ratio higher than aluminum for a multiple layers of protection against direct hits. This adds both strength to the hull and lowers the overall weight as Titanium is strong and light. Each section of this steel has been treated with the Super Plastic Deformation nano-metal method which uses stress to reorganize the metal's crystals into stronger, lighter forms capable of surviving more damage. Armor: 7.5748m (33.5in) 29' inclined STS plate, Kevlar splinter protection Stealth Technology |-|Phasing Cloak= The Interphase Cloaking Device is used to hide the ship. Due to the sensitive nature of this semi-legal technology thanks to the Treaty of Altars, a Command Sequence is required to activate it. A new advancement coming from a captured Arbiter uses an Exotic matter stream to cloak nearby allied vessels rather than the Hyperion itself. The use of this stream can continually remove any nearby allied vessel from detection, but leaves the Hyperion unable to cloak itself except for a thin electrical LED skin. |-|Radar Return= The Hyperion places a much higher degree of importance on low observance throughout the entire spectrum of sensors including radar signature, visual, infrared, acoustic and radio frequency. Stealth is due to a combination of factors, including the overall shape of the aircraft, the use of radar absorbent material (RAM), and attention to detail such as hinges and pilot helmets that could provide radar return. However, reduced radar cross section is only one of five facets that designers addressed to create a stealth design. It has also been designed to disguise its infrared emissions to make it harder to detect by infrared homing surface-to-air or air-to-air missiles. Designers also made the aircraft less visible to the naked eye and controlled radio and noise emissions. The Hyperion has an under bay carrier made for hiding heat from missile threats. It also relies less on maintenance-intensive radar absorbent material and coatings than previous stealth designs. These materials caused deployment problems due to their susceptibility to adverse weather conditions. The Hyperion can undergo repairs on the flight line or hangar. To conserve a low radar cross-section, the armament is carried in internal weapons bays. Furthermore, a warning system (called "Signature Assessment System" or "SAS") presents warning indicators when routine wear-and-tear have degraded the aircraft's radar signature to the point of requiring more substantial repairs. The exact radar cross section remains classified; however, it has been compared to that of a small bird. |-|Acoustics= As the Hyperion is also expected to operate underwater, it must also include the acoustical stealth characteristics of a submarine. |-|The Warhead= Designed as a single-use last-ditch explosive component, usage of the warhead weighs as heavily upon a ship's commanding officer as the possible order to initiate self-destruct. The set of rooms labeled by the sub-title contain a separate command center. This center contains a telepathic positron-net based CPU, a Zero Over mind combined with a Yuuzhan Vong World Brain and an Arachnid Bug Brain to direct all biological abilities of the ship which includes all Larva abilities and a mélange tank with 3 Guild Navigators and 2 Steersmen to assist the computer with the ΩMΣ-G1A Fold-Space drive. This area also holds the Commanding Officers ejectable emergency room which is fully outfitted for long-term survival. Housed at the forward-most portion of the ship, the warhead contains the ship's main navigational deflector, forward torpedo launcher and magazine, forward airlocks, and dedicated impulse engines for independent powered flight. Access to this area is provided by two walkways on Deck 2 where miniaturized versions of the standard airlock provided sealable entry between the main vehicle and the warhead. Interior movement within the pod is provided by two ladders that run between decks. A dedicated control room is located on Deck 2 and allows for user operated, droid piloted, and automatic control of the Warhead once launched in that sequence of command override. Typically used when the vessel is totally disabled, it should be noted that once the warhead is launched it cannot be reattached to its parent craft without the assistance of a space station equipped to handle small starships. Once the order is given, the Warhead section is detached from the parent space frame by means of fourteen explosive bolts that serve to provide the initial forward momentum for the pod to leave the ship before engaging its own engines. BPS power distribution lines and NDN hard lines between the two craft are designed to break apart at key points during the separation, and the BPS flow is cut off upstream to prevent spill-off. Once free from its parent, the warhead achieves Warp 6 and automatically arms all remaining drones, missiles, torpedoes, and other ordnance present in the launcher magazine storage area. Computer projections indicate that up to the entire system will be destroyed in the resulting detonation. Due to space restrictions, no escape pods are present in the warhead section, meaning any crewmembers aboard tending to the vehicle will perish in the resulting explosion. Feasibility of using the warhead as an escape or boarding vessel is currently under consideration. Unlike the , the Hyperion secondary, tertiary and backup deflectors allow Warp escape after launching the Warhead. Propulsion systems |-|Fold-Space Drive= The main propulsion system is a Holtzmann based Fold-Space drive enhanced with Delphic hyper-space, Ionian Gateway, Voyager’s Slipstream and Borg trans-warp technology. The end result is a large device that instantly teleports the entire ship accurately to a target location repeatedly without asset loss. This capability is augmented by a Wing Commander navigational-computer with Andromeda Ascendant slip-cores that can use extreme gravitational fields to instantly jump to distant parts of the Universe. Originally equipped with a more standard Class 10 M/ARA, the inability of the reactor to produce sufficient power was perhaps the primary reason for the initial failing of the prototype Hyperion during trail runs. High-power devices were subsequently removed and replaced with less power-intensive units. A breakthrough design came about with the discovery of the Multi-verse Generator and the advent of the ΩMΣ-G1A fold-space reactor. Now engineers could focus more on the teleportation drives of the ΩMΣ-G1A Fold-Space Cores, which uses four quantum singularities in a tetrahedral formation to control the local space-time continuum in such a manner as to teleport the entire local area as defined by the singularity's gravity fields to a specified coordinate set. Advances in temporal shielding and graviton control made the ΩMΣ-G1A fold-space reactor a reality, with a tetrahedral design that allowed for a total of four singularities to co-exist in the reactor chamber, resulting in the most powerful starship-grade reactor output to date. The ΩMΣ-G1A fold-space reactor assembly spans both decks of Sections C and D with the backup electronics and plasma transfer conduits located on the second level of Main Engineering. Another large advancement was the utilization of a rotation articulation chamber within the backup twin warp cores, where the matter and antimatter reactants are combined to create the high-energy warp plasma needed to power the engine nacelles, as well as shipboard systems through the use of BPS power taps. Computer-controlled rotation of the frame allows for manipulation of the manner in which the reactants meet, allowing for further control of the warp plasma into a "cleaner" power source. Redesigned Naquedah/deuterium components within each pair of warp field coils is then able to use the warp plasma to generate a more energy-efficient subspace field with less particle waste products and stresses that were found in older propulsion systems to damage subspace. In this secondary power mode used commonly throughout the Federation, Antimatter in the form of hydrogen anti-quarks produced by a mid-class particle accelerator on the lowest deck run though a magnetic tube to meet with hydrogen quarks collected via the outboard Bussard ram-scoop collectors in a reaction chamber controlled by a rotating dilithium matrix to form high-energy plasma that is pumped throughout the ship to provide primary power and fuel to secondary systems. The successful testing of the new FTL propulsion system on the have allowed for these upgrades to be made to her sister ships. *'Type:' General Dynamic's ΩMΣ-G1A Fold-Space Quantum-Teleportation Drive, developed by General Electric Propulsion Laboratories. Information on this FTL Drive is highly restricted. *'Bypass Ratio:' 0.2:1 *'Thrust/weight Ratio:' 1.2-1.0 *'Maximum G-load acceleration:' +/-4,277.82 G *'Atmospheric Speed:' Mach 7.75 (1,500 mph, 3,069 km/h) *'Super-cruise speed:' Mach 4.62 (1,220 mph, 1,963 km/h) *'Submerged speed:' 345.8 knots (194.5 mph, 289 km/h) *'Mach Back:' 1,200km/0.0439095sec *'Normal Cruising Speed:' Warp 97.85 *'Maximum Cruising Speed:' Warp 312.7 for 36 hours |-|Hyperdrive System= Hyperdrive technology uses gravitational fields to compress space and time around the ship to speed up long distance travel. The Hyperion requires a higher grade of hyperdrive to move its increased mass. However, such devices need an onboard navigational computer to calculate a safe course at FTL speeds. The navigation computer has over 3 Trillion star-charts and slip-maps. While it does require fuel to run, it can use a variety of fuel types. The Liquid/Atom Separable Photosynthesizing Liquid has the highest power output, with output decreasing as fuel quality decreases. ;Oxidizer/Solvent Fuel Source Liquid/Atom Separable Photosynthesizing Liquid, Gas Optical Molecular Form (Opposite Direction), Optical Molecular Form Gas, Common Fuel System (most combustible fluids) *'Type:' Transport Series-F/Fr Class .125 Pressure Sensing Accelerator with Class .75 Secondary Backup and Class .95 Tertiary/Emergency Drive. These are all capable of 90-second spin-up times and contain an integrated computerized Navigation system *'Operation Form:' Inspiration, Induction, Compression, Explosion, Ventilation |-|Impulse System= The Hyperion is built with two sets of eight impulse reactors for the engines. This was achieved by adding partially biological Triple Impulse Engines based on magnetic and gravitational field properties to move the ship without drawing from the reactor for 50% of total drive power. The thrust provided by each individual engine is so great that no loss of performance even with the loss or destruction of multiple Impulse engines. Like other ships before her, the Hyperion utilizes space-time driver coils within its impulse engines to create a non-propulsive symmetrical subspace field that effectively lowers the ship's mass, making it capable of pushing the entire spacecraft using less fuel. Forty-six impulse engines in 2 parallel banks on the ship, each operating at 3.125% rating for standard operations, but can boost their output to 6.25% or higher for combat operations. The large Repulsor-lift generators located here are powerful enough for atmospheric travel and landing modes. ;Type Sixteen standard Hyperion-class Cold-fusion ARK space-time mass driver coils developed and built by Terminal Velocity Propulsion are used to enhance the directional SJ-74 scramjet rocket motors. The Drive/reactor afterburner blast door can be compressed for higher output at a higher fuel cost due to the afterburner's nature. The Hyperion is equipped with an F/Fr type engine, which is the third series of the F-Type manufactured by the Freeway Co. Ltd. Officially; this engine is close to the F-Type series but is calibrated more on torque than speed, resulting in a higher output. Because the F-Type is produced specially for Hyperion, the loss of fuel and heat is near to 0%. The engine provides backward thrust allowing free movement in all directions and has low energy expenditure so that the airframe can fly for a long time. Since the instant output is high, instant acceleration is a great merit to this gear. F/Fr-Type engines do not only have the characteristics of good maneuvering ability and high acceleration rate, they are also easy to tune and maintain. The main frame is organized in a simple structure whereas the internal-combustion has basic structural form and a cable-form of an external fuel tube, so that no problem exists with tuning of the exterior of the engine. In addition, easy reorganization for the engine is possible as long as any tuning device does not affect the injection section due to a long connection tube. The F/Fr type was initially produced for race purposes, but the greatest characteristics is the fact that tuning can be made according to the user's desire. The present existing tuning device that is officially certified is the Inter Blast. In addition, it is designed to allow "super-cruise", i.e. fly at supersonic speeds without afterburner. The engines have three-dimensional thrust vectoring nozzles. ;Output Each engine (thirty primary impulse engines) can propel at speeds just over 3.5c at "Full Impulse" and an upper ceiling of 4.75c at four and three quarters the speed of light. Generally, Starfleet vessels are restricted to .25c speeds to avoid the more dramatic time dilation effects of higher relativistic speeds. However, such restrictions can be overridden at the behest of the ship's captain or for combat requirements. Due to the output per size ratio of the Impulse Engines, a single engine can propel the vessel at standard operating speeds without a loss in performance or combat maneuverability. In atmospheric conditions they provide hypersonic speed and high-altitude capability. |-|Reaction Control System= Additional maneuvering that would be used during combat or travel through a constricted area is provided by series of RCS triple ion-thruster packs at each vertex which use low-cost ion pulse emissions to move the ship. In atmospheric conditions, these are supplemented by many high-maneuverability manual and computerized control surfaces over the exterior. The Reaction Control System (RCS) thrusters are adapted from thruster packages from the successful vessel. A total of 74 thruster groups are installed; twenty on the primary hull, fourteen on the secondary hull and twenty at the aft of each nacelle. Deuterium is supplied by the primary and immediate-use tanks on Decks 13 and 14, as well as immediate-use tanks within thruster packages. All of these are primarily for station keeping during stops. *'Airfoil:' NACA 64A1 05.92 root, NACA 64A1 04.29 tip *'Output:' Each thruster quad can produce 99-171 million Newton's of exhaust *'Thrust:' 35,000-pound class (each engine) Science & Remote Sensing Systems |-|Sensor Systems= The primary long range and navigation sensor system is located behind the primary main deflector shield dish and generator assembly, primarily to avoid sensor "ghosts" and other detrimental effects consistent with deflector dish micro-Cochrane static field output, as well as provide a safe haven for the system within the engineering hull. An additional suite is located behind the saucer deflector dish and can be used in emergency situations should the primary system become damaged or fail. Extensive modification of both the deflector emitters and the sensor arrays have allowed limited use of a concerted sensor system in non-Warp environments to gain additional sensor resolution. A set of hyper-wave transceiver coils allows FTL sensor usage. *'Sonic Sensors:' These form the hub of the information network and contain microphones and radars. Systems constantly downloads external and internal audio data and sort the noises by experience and then reports to command. The audio sensors include a digital background sound enhancement system and supersonic hearing locator for directional assistance coupled with an aspect reader. *'Optical Sensors:' These contain cameras and lasers. An X-ray telescope allows a specialized viewing of targets on non-visible wavelengths. Computers can enhance recorded information for low-light and night-vision modes. A thermal camera allows tracking of living things. An electromagnetic viewer allows quick tracing of a ships circuitry and gives the option to overload it. These can be shown on the bridge via multi view mode scanner with auto targeting tracking system and an Enhanced Vision System II to color render info from the terrain scanner. Small fiber-Optic stealth cables can be sent planet-side to gain information. Human controllers can physically listen to the data at any sorting and/or mixture level for confirmation. Lateral sensor pallets provide full coverage in all standard scientific fields. Overlapping, independent camera groups also cover the entire external and internal areas. Lateral sensor pallets are located around the rim of the entire starship, providing full coverage in all standard scientific fields, but with emphasis in the following areas: #Parametric subspace field stress (a scan to search for cloaked ships) #Passive neutrino scanning #EM scanning #Thermal variances #Astronomical phenomena #Planetary analysis #Remote life-form analysis #Quasi-stellar material #Sub-Quantum Mass Particulates Each sensor pallet (more than 500,000 in all) can be interchanged and re-calibrated with any other pallet on the ship. The storage of additional is handled in the secondary shuttle-bay, where adjustments and repairs can be made. Modified shuttle-pods are used to remove and attach sensor pallets throughout the ship's hull. Additional sensor pallets are located on both the dorsal and ventral portions of the ship, allowing for greater coverage in the Z+ and Z- ranges. The Hyperion is equipped with two high-power science sensor pallets in the forward section, dorsal, aft of the bridge module and just aft of the upper, auxiliary deflector. The pallets are un-plated for ease of upgrade and repair, as well as enhancing sensor acuity. The Multi-Directional Sensor Array (MSA) is thirty separate scanning arrays in an improved ventral reader within the nose cone that are synchronized with dedicated Neural Data Network (NDN) connections, the main and auxiliary computer cores and processing commands that synthesized a total view of the space environment 97,000x/second. The MSA, while short-range, works in concert with the navigational deflector and long-range sensor instruments to locate and displace foreign objects that may come into physical contact. The MSA fibrous scanner system includes: #PAS-37Q System Search Sensor (Phased Array) #HSS-114D Hyper-Spectral Scanner (EO) ATI (Along Track Interferometer) #AIS-117M Imaging Sensor (Synthetic Aperture/Moving Target Indicator) #AIS-117I Advanced Fractal Imaging Sensor (Inverse Synthetic Aperture) #CGT-20A Crystal Graviton Trap (Symmetric targeting Scanner) #WAIR-135B Wide Area Infrared Reader (Thermal Laser Net/Designator) #EVS-II Synthetic Image Based Motion Vision (Enhanced Viewing System) #LWWA Spherical active/passive Arrays (Light Weight Wide Aperture) #AN/SQQ-89(V)-3 Ultrasonic Anemometer/Sonar suites #TB-29 High frequency chain, sails, and towed sonar array #AN/SQS-53B/C/D TACTAS (Active/Passive sonar) #AN/SPY-3A/B MFR scanned array (Multi-Function Radar) #AN/APG-77 AESA Radar (Active Electronically Scanned Array) #AN/SLQ-32(V)-4 Nixie countermeasures suites (Active Jamming/Deception) #AN/WLR-1H ESM DCPA (Displaced Phase Center Antenna) #AN/ALR-94 RWR (Radar Warning Reader) #AN/BSY-2 Sonic Pulse Transducers and Microphones #AN/SPS-55 surface search radar GMTI (Ground Moving Target Identification) #SPS-DDX VSR scanned array (Volume Search Radar) #SPS-48E (3D Air Search Radar) STAP (Space-Time Adaptive Processing) #SPS-49(V)-5 (2D Air Search Radar) #AN/SQQ Light Airborne multi-purpose system w/ Barometric/laser altimeter #ACDS (Advanced Combat Direction System) #SPQ-9 Navigational Radar DGPS (Differential Global Positioning System) #AN/SPQ-9 gun fire control radar #AN/SPG-62 Mk. 91 Mod 1 MFCS (Fire Control director radars) #SUB-ATWCS (Submarine Advanced Tomahawk Weapons Control System) #ES/A-9R Electronic Support and Attack Measure Suite #Mk2 Mod 0 SSDS (Ship Self-Defense System) #TIS (Tactical Input Segment) digital reconnaissance processing system |-|Tactical Sensors= In addition to the regular science sensors, the Hyperion incorporates 580 independent tactical sensors operating on the C, L, Q, R, S and X bands. Each sensor automatically tracks and locks onto incoming hostile vessels and reports bearing, aspect, distance and vulnerability percentage to the tactical station on the main bridge. Each tactical sensor is 98% efficient against ECM and can operate fairly well in particle flux nebulae (which has been hitherto impossible). The suite of tactical sensors is the most technically advanced suite of tactical sensors found on a Starfleet vessel. With over 300 independent sensor arrays, backed by the processing power of her computer network, a Hyperion-class can not only wage battle, but conduct and lead other allied vessels in tactical engagements. The Hyperion can track and maintain sensor locks on over 10,000 enemy and friendly vessels within its sensor envelopes. Further, it can process and collect tactical data at much greater ranges than any starship before her, thanks in part to the redundancy of the arrays, but also the computing power and efficiency of her sensor systems. |-|Science Scanners= The Hyperion is equipped with a modest amount of scientific research sensors to give a larger knowledge base and better analysis of targets. There are five science labs on Deck 1. The labs are a mixed batch; one is a XT (extra-terrestrial) analysis and one eugenic lab. There are five smaller labs on deck 1½, which can be configured for astrophysics/astral-metrics and stellar cartography studies. During long voyages, scientists, engineers and researchers can come to this section of labs to work on their ideas. A series of interlocked and overlapping level 100 force fields keep any "accidents" from damaging the rest of the ship. A special group of power and computer access cables run here for non-traditional energy work. There is a major research lab within Section A, Deck 2, outer ring, in front of the Bio-Sphere. Half of the lab is based on bio-chemistry-physics labs that can also be reconfigured for Medical labs. The other lab sections are a mixed batch: *'Warp Current Sensor:' This independent subspace graviton field-current scanner allows tracking of ships at high FTL warp speeds by locking onto the eddy currents from another ship's warp energy field. The main computer can then extrapolate from a database the probable size and class of the ship by comparing warp field output to known archetypes. *'Temporal Scanner:' One temporal mechanics lab is located on deck 1½, with direct BPS feed from engineering and direct transporter buffer feed to the temporal transporter and also for research into Chronological Incursions & uses. Temporal Mechanics were inspired by Kendal Johnson and retain a separate copy of temporally shielded records to make sure that nothing has damaged the timeline, a set of chronometric beacons implanted into the ship for voyages across time, triple independent temporal cores so time-travel is possible, a micro launcher for temporal probes, a Time compression mechanism and a 1-person temporal transporter. The Temporal Beacon Sensor is an independent chronotron field-current scanner, which can track changes within the timeline. The computer can then extrapolate the temporal incursion date and probable cause. *'Astrophysics/Astrometry:' One stellar cartography lab is located on deck 1½, with direct BPS power feed from engineering. The stellar cartography bay is specialized into the realm of map making. All information is directed to the bridge and can be displayed on any console or view-screen. The Chief Science Officer's office is located next to the Stellar Cartography bay. Nearly as impressive and large as the Stellar Cartography Bay, the emphasis on the design was one of function over form. The lab more closely resembles the new Stellar Cartography bay. The Command Staff depend on this room to project a safe course through space to a target destination. All information is directed to the bridge and can be displayed on any console or view-screen. The Chief Science Officer's office is located next to the Stellar Cartographer. Similar to the , the entire room displays a holographic representation of the entire galaxy with detailed readouts from individual stations. The uppermost level of the outermost ring in this section contains the Astral Observatory which is complete with all star-charts which are updated by the live data-feeds coming from the sensor systems. These rooms also hold a composite mirror/radio telescope integrated into the sensors for the detailed inspection of spatial phenomena at “close” distances. *'Forge:' For those items that cannot be formed by replicator and still need to be physically formed, a Forge is located here where raw metals can be refined, enhanced and shaped into a new item. A nearby Die-GATA Reactor allows channeled Yen energy to help form Die-GATA stones as well as work with similar materials and energy forces. *'Bio-Chemistry-Physics Lab:' The BCM lab was designed after the captured Phobias base where Species 8472 was formed and later upgraded with the Sonja life-extension devices, Eugenics genetic re-sequencing devices, Borg implantation devices, and other biological modification devices. The Chemical scanner is a smaller lab designed to analyze any material as fully as possible and recreate the substance with an incentive towards the formation of new substances. |-|Probes= A probe is a device that contains a number of general purpose or mission specific sensors and can be launched for closer examination of objects in space. There are twelve different classes of probes, which vary in sensor types, power and performance ratings. The spacecraft frame consists of molded meta-alloy and pressure-bonded labium coronate with sensor windows of triple layered transparent aluminum. With a warhead attached, a probe becomes a photon torpedo. The standard equipment of all twelve types are instruments to detect and analyze all normal EM and subspace bands, organic and inorganic chemical compounds, atmospheric constituents and mechanical force properties. Nine types are capable of surviving a powered atmospheric entry, but only five are specially designed for aerial maneuvering and soft landing. These can also be used for spatial burying. Many probes can be real-time controlled and piloted from a starship to investigate an environment that is dangerous, hostile or otherwise inaccessible for an away-team or starship. The probe currently used is the 7.5.1 Class XII Advanced Probe: *'Range:' 67.2 x 10^128 light-years *'Delta-v limit:' Warp 49.4 *'Power-plant:' Dual-M/ARA; 37 hours at warp 18; extended fuel supply for warp 16 maximum flight 28 days plus extended duration sub-light with high-output MHD power tap for sensors and subspace transceiver or planetary entry/exit. *'Sensors:' Extended passive data-gathering and recording systems; full autonomous mission execution and return system. Triple redundant stellar fields and particle detectors, stellar atmosphere analysis suite. Full EM/Subspace and interstellar chemistry pallet for in-space applications with addition of enhanced long-range particle and field detectors and imaging system. Terrestrial and gas giant sensor pallet with material sample and return capability + mission specific modules *'Telemetry/Communications:' 157,740 channel RF plus hundred-channel transponder echo and subspace transceiver operating at 1,990 megawatts peak radiated power. 360° omni antenna gives 0.0000001 arc-second high-gain antenna resolution. *'Additional data:' Limited payload capacity; I-memory storage of 6,800 kilo-quads; Low observatory coatings and hull materials applicable to civilizations up to technology level VI. Probe contains twelve ejectable radiation flux sub-probes that are deployable for non-stellar energy phenomena, limited SIF hull reinforcement; gas giant atmosphere missions survivable to 900 bar pressure. Maximum loiter time: 7 months. Probe can be modified for tactical applications with addition of custom sensor countermeasure package or warhead. Low-impact molecular destruct package tied into anti-tamper detectors. Applications vary from galactic particles and fields research to early-warning reconnaissance missions and emergency log recorder. Crew Support Systems |-|Medical= *'Sickbay:' A modest room approximately the size of a standard living room compartment, it can easily be placed somewhere within the residential areas of the ship at the Counselor's discretion for easy access to the crew. While decorated to the tastes of the staff using it, the office tends to be equipped with comfortable seating and colors to better relax its visitors. Equipped with an advanced bio-bed attached to a Bacta bio-cite tank, Sickbay is also a small lab used for routine analysis of crewmembers. The room itself is considered to be general-purpose, often the location of regular physicals, appointments and various medical emergencies. Within Sickbay are more specialized areas, including an intensive-care ward, a medical laboratory, a surgical suite, a null-gravity therapy ward, a morgue, a biohazard isolation unit, a dental care office, a robotic prosthetic construction workshop and a small garden to hold medically useful plants. This medical bay is outfitted with an array of medical bio-scanners that detect the instant that something is wrong with a passenger or staff. Medical nanites are then dispatched via micro-tubules to further investigate the problem and attempt simple repairs of the problem. Critical patients are teleported into a surgery suite where the most advanced technology is used to identify and fix the source problem. *'Emergency Medical Hologram:' Also pursuant to new Medical Protocols, the entire ship is equipped with holo-emitters for the usage of the Emergency Medical Hologram System which currently runs the Mark-7 Long-term Medical Hologram downloaded with all forms of treatment. This took the greatest testing aboard Voyager onboard it's extended mission, and Deep Space 9 incidents during the Dominion War. *'Bio-beds:' 4 general purpose beds are used primarily for diagnostics and simple medical attention. Each bed is adjustable to provide comfort and has many sensors including CAT and MRI scanners. The bed can project a holographic representation of the patient's problem and overlay the problem over the patient to aid in surgery. The bio-bed has an integrated Atlantian healing device which can heal any non-mortal wound over time. This technology is only used in extreme cases as the patient usually develops severe psychological trauma over extended periods of use. *'Camino Bacta Tanks:' A second type of regeneration tank is the Bacta chamber. This is a fluidic chamber which allows the symbiotic bacteria to rebuild lost tissue. Bacta does not have any negative aspects other than a slight itching immediately after application. Small creatures called bio-cites can be released into the Bacta to help it to quickly rebuild the critical portions of the body and to eat away dead tissue. When a critical officer or crewmember is actually killed in battle or accidentally dies in surgery a special clone is quickly flash-grown from a genetic sample inserted into these tanks. It is then imprinted with the memory anagrams, ECG and EEG fields shown by the last medical bio-scan which are then locked into the psyche by a telepathic deep-scan by a residential P-12. |-|Quarters= The arrangement of living quarters is designed to be modular, so that at any time, a particular area could be reconfigured to create larger or smaller residential areas. Individual areas make up what has come to be known as a "bay," which is equal to the size of the smallest available module. These modules are connected together to create the living accommodations with the overall design and color scheme similar to the tones used on the Sovereign-class starship. The living area offers residents a remarkable view of the star-space outside its windows. This office tends to be located near the main sickbay facilities. A modest room approximately the size of a standard living room compartment, it can easily be placed somewhere within the residential areas of the ship at the Counselor's discretion for easy access to the crew. *'Quarters:' A large living area spreads across two bays at the center of the dwelling. Furnished for comfort, in an effort to provide a private environment to perform off-duty work, it typically holds a personal viewer and interface, couch, two chairs and a work station as well as an extra-large replicator. This room is flanked on one side with a bedroom, which takes up one bay in length and houses room for a queen-sized bed and room for personal belongings & personal holographic computer by an observation porch offering a huge view of the surrounding area. A half-bathroom is located on the opposite side from the bedroom's entrance and has a sonic shower, wash basin, mirror and several drawers. Provisions for small pets can be made available. This apartment can be configured to suit the needs of those living in them via holographic-projectors to convert the room any way desired using luxurious variables which are provided since the CO may use this room as an informal meeting area for both private conferencing and reception of guests. Special clearance is needed by visitors to gain access beyond the turbo-lift annex. Each of these rooms is made of transparent/flow-plastic: a large community of self-replicating nanites formed from liquid metal. This allows the room to form into the inhabitants wishes. When a requested object cannot be made via holographic means, the room's replicator wills flash-form the needed object. In addition, most of these quarters can be immediately converted to class G-O environments within a few hours notice. Allocation of available rooms falls under the authority of the Operations Chief, who is then responsible to make arrangements with Engineering and the ship's Counselor concerning assignment of personnel. |-|Barracks= While not officially existing on any Starfleet ship, Starfleet has occasionally had use for military forces to explore and possible sabotage target ships as shown during the Voyager missions. The Hyperion marks a major separation from that policy: on deck 1, close to turbo-lifts that lead directly to the armory, hanger bay and transporter rooms, is an extremely compartmentalized habitation module called “The Fortress”. This habitation module has the rooms by the central turbo-lift all the way to the top. Their rooms replace the desk with a 3rd bunk bed. This lack of comfort is made up for with their higher pay, greater access through-out the city and a use of a style where 3 bedrooms share an open area and a bathroom. These rooms also have secure Jeffries tubes not in the schematics that lead directly to the armory, hanger bay, transporter rooms, and an extremely compartmentalized habitation module equipped with planetary drop racks. Here, Starfleet Intelligence has posted a mid-sized detachment of Ranger-Seals. ;Ranger-Seal Mobile Infantry Each Ranger Seal is a Genetically Engineered and enhanced clone warrior, complete with cybernetic wetware armor & energy and projectile weapons hard-wired into their neural-sensory network. In particular, these include the R9-D9 killer mini-robot and the Assault Blade. The R9-D9 is a recently developed droid designed as a personal sensor and repair system that is capable of acting as a short-range weapon platform. The R9 was designed to be carried in small racks that can be slung on the back or hidden within sleeves until they were needed at which time they activate and hover within 15 meters of the user. The Assault Blade is a 2-part weapon system. The Assault Rifle is a 4-barreled rail-gun with Full-Auto firing capability for each barrel and is equipped with a thermal/synthetic-optical laser super-scope for sniper shots. The grips and the digital viewer are designed for maximum information to the user. The Energy Blade can operate either as a long, single blade for dueling or as three short claws for more area covered. While in Rifle Mode, the Assault Blade looks similar to an organic M-30, but it takes on a more Gauntlet form while the Energy Blade is activated. Their armor includes a neuron-sensitive skin-suit with Borg energy shields and hardened 1Protoss deflectors. They fill this area until needed for target invasion or intruder determent. Each Ranger-Seal is a registered Level 14 Psi-Cop, M7 GAF user and is trained up to Master Chief in weapon use. Answerable to the Commanding Officer as death-commandos, these Mentor-Assassins are rightfully feared by friend and foe alike for their artistic kamikaze-berserker style of martial-arts fighting. Under-handed rumor is that Starfleet Intelligence used 'appropriated' 8472 and Founder genetic material with Borg and extra-dimensional technology when developing the Ranger-Seal detachment. While patrolling, the entire complement is put on a rotation of 3 battalions for each of the 3 hulls. Each of the 3 battalions is formed of 3 platoons who rotate by major section. Each of the 3 platoons is formed of 3 brigades who rotate by minor level. And so each and every area is under a constant rotating patrol for maximum security. The lowest level is the squad and is formed of 3 RS. They operate as a single unit and are the physical extension of the entire group. During an enemy infiltration, the RS quickly regroup within their defensible habitation module and then use the access tunnels and other subsystem linkages to surround, divide, and subdue the infiltrating forces. During a planetary operation, the RS secure an area until a defensible base with constant communications can be set up. Then the RS defend the specialists as they complete their work. Because they are based upon human beings, the RS have a significantly greater potential to develop psychiatric tendencies of loneliness, fear and other detrimental factors. Another result of this side-effect is to give them a stated purpose to serve the Commanding Officer in any way necessary. The loneliness issue was addressed by the integration of a neural network that instantly connects all of the RS neural pathways in the long-term memory areas of the brain. This results in the ability that what one RS knows, they all know. When the RS are dropped into a battlefield, the groups assigned for that day gather into their habitation module and climb into their drop Walkers. ;Staff Personnel All personnel are given a genome injection that allows the activation of certain systems depending on the type of genome given. Non-authorized access of a system left activated is prevented by multi-tiered security levels ranging from complete lockout and automatic shutdown to limited or full access depending on the manual key/alphanumeric password/voice code/biometric input/retinal scan given. The Commanding Officer must especially be chosen with care as they are not only responsible for its inhabitants, but also personal control over the Ranger-Seals. This would also apply to the Executive Officer and Tactical Officer as they are next in the chain of command and take shifts in command. In addition, the Tactical officer is expected to work with the Flight Officer to orchestrate inter-ship battles and the Executive Officer is expected to work with the Science Officer to provide the appropriate assistance. The Flight Officer is to have experience directing multiple craft in combat situations as well as being able to organize the upkeep and storage of smaller craft while they are stored in his bays. The Medical and Science Officers should have extensive training/commendations in their field with as much experience as possible. They are expected to provide solutions to the rest of the Command Staff during situations as they arise. The Security Officer is in charge of internal safety and IT security as well as handling all domestic incidents that may arise from a civilian population. Criminal justice experience is required, but it is critical that the Security Officer retain a friendly relationship with everyone onboard to negate potentially violent situations. In general, the head of each section and station must have the experience and ability to handle any situation that comes his/her way. |-|Lounge= Located on deck 2 forward, the lounge serves as the social center and is often used for large gatherings and functions. It has a very relaxed and congenial air about it; the Ship's Lounge is the only place on the ship where rank means nothing - "sir" need not be uttered when a person of lower rank addresses an officer and everyone enjoys equal footing. Opinions can be voiced in complete safety amongst fellow crewmates, offering a place where people can let loose after a long day. As such, this place rivals the Garden within the Bio-Sphere as the best place for crew/alien interaction just as it rivals the Auditorium within the Temple for the best place to have a presentation to the crew. Large bay windows offer a stunning view out the aft of the ship, where the warp nacelles hang prominently amidst the stars. Four distilling units make over 400,000 gallons of fresh water from seawater a day. Mess Hall: To provide food and entertainment for the residential populace, the left side has a large Mess Hall placed on the inner wall. It features a group of mass replicator for the quick feeding during rush hours. When the rush is not so great, these replicator groups fill a cafeteria line for those coming for a snack as they go off duty. ;Aft Lounge At the aft most part of the secondary hull on Deck 11 sits the aft lounge, a crew recreation area. The Aft Lounge has a battery of recreational games. 3-D chess, octagonal billiards tables and a storage center with more eclectic games can be found in the mess hall. Large bay windows offer a stunning view out of the ship. One unique section of the Aft Lounge contains a small fountain for a quiet/fancy feel to the lounge. This pool can be filled with edible aquatic creatures such as catfish that the customers can catch for themselves and then have the cooks clean and prepare a meal from the captured fish. Customers with special permits from the zoologist can also hunt specific mammals within the Bio-Sphere to be prepared in the same way for private parties. The room modules attached to the aft of the Mess Hall can be customized to anything from private eating areas for specialized occasions and meeting to large-scale food courts with such trade-marked eating facilities or restaurants. If somehow all the animals die out and cannot be cloned fast enough, food stores in large pressurized containers beneath the Mess Hall can keep the Hyperion fed until the animal population has been built up enough to continue the original system of providing food. Overall, the lounge is the most often used recreational area of the ship and serves as an access to the Captain's personal dining room. |-|Restaurant= Special orders can be made from home-grown vegetables, fruits and home-bred livestock. These specialty items feature an assembly line-type counter where the individual can watch as his/her meal being prepared, cooked, and then served. Hungry customers can either eat at the lengthy bar table, at traditional 4 or 6-seated tables or on the small rings of couches. Both human and robotic waiters and waitresses serve the customers, with late-night live entertainment which includes dancing in each variety and entertainers ranging from artistic performers to comedians. Crewmembers or Staff on duty who cannot leave their posts can request a meal to be sent up to them or they can order a smaller meal to go. The delivery people are also trained cuisine artists and can quickly cook up a delicious meal for a private party. This notable accessory to the lounge offers a wide selection of beverages, such as water, soft drinks, sports drinks, coffee, tea, milk and countless others. The replicator, feeding off the new computers, has nearly quadrupled the food and drink options of any ship-bound replicator system in Starfleet for authentic replications. |-|Hydroponics Preserve= ;Bio-sphere All the food that stocks the kitchen comes from the Bio-sphere. Each climate from every planet is represented in some way with the full complement of plants and animals. The plants include a small group of each and every strain of each and every plant. The plants are organized in such a way so that they cross-pollinate each other and were originally planted in such a way as to eventually become a self-sustaining ecosystem. This ecosystem was then planted in large groups all over the assigned areas of the Bio-sphere so that large amounts of crops could be harvested each season. This work can be done by hand, but specially bred creatures and carefully designed machines do much of the manual labor so that no one has to work unless you want to. ;Zoo The Hydroponics was designed to not only be a self-supporting ecological wonder, but also to allow small groups to wander through the natural zones and follow specifically highlighted water courses into the aquatic and underground versions of what they just saw above. While there are no fences, cages or other obvious signs of containment, the "wild" animals are kept in check by physical boundaries built with human-only walkways and pheromone/spoor natural boundaries. The zoologist can approve small pets and botanist can approve individuals to take plants to their rooms to beautify the living space. The tamer creatures freely roam in the wide spaces of their natural habitats and ecosystems while the more dangerous animals are controlled via an electro-neural implant so they do not harm curious intruders exploring the nature scenes. The dangerous creatures are kept in habitats designed to house an ecosystem of animals that are continuously getting exponentially more dangerous. The dangerous creatures can either be used as a new combat species or as training opponents that keep the security forces in shape. A few of the necessary dangerous creatures, like the Dune sand-trout/sandworm, are kept in secluded and secure sections where their optimal living conditions are maintained and their usable productions collected at regular intervals. Specialized sections behind the Bio-sphere are used like a veterinary or zoo station that is focused on healing injured creatures or plants as well as ensuring that none of the species dies out through breeding. ;Zen Garden The Hydroponics culminates at the top with a floating garden surrounded with observation platforms and park benches perfect for small-talk. This area has a gently meandering walkway that crosses over hanging gardens and passes through the small brooks at the top of the "mountains". This quiet area is in stark contrast to the 'underground'. This is the area beneath the aquatic environments accessed by the cave environments. This is essentially a huge hydroponics area that - along with the rest of the bio-sphere - keeps everything going. A section of the medical bay's microbiology is housed here with the two purposes of developing new cures from renewable plants and animal sources, and developing new biological weapons from the same. This department has been expanded with a Bacta tank and surgery suite to be prepared in case one of the animals or plants proves to be dangerous and resistant enough to its control measures to actually injure someone. In this case, the vicious life-form will be commandeered by the RS and taken for further investigation as to its usefulness as a natural weapon. If somehow the animal is rejected by the RS, it is then supplied to the Infestation eggs to be genetically re-sequenced into animals that can be more useful to the inhabitants of the Hyperion or potential colonists on Class M planets. ;Environmental Control This area of the Hydroponics Bay artificially controls the climate on all areas of the ship during Cruise Mode. Cooling of high temperature areas such as Main Engineering and Computer Cores is accomplished by standard heat sinks which transfer 98% of the temperate into space. The triple Freon cooling turbine arrays are more of a weapon and can flash-freeze their target. Heating which is required for the rest of the ship is provided by infrared nano-tubes and blowers which transfer heat from the reactors. The solar blast from the Type-M array can also be used for extreme heating such as is used during welding. |-|Recreation= *'Auditorium:' Used for performances, weddings, funerals and sermons. *'Academy:' Based on Minbari Temples and Balaam Garden, the officers and crewmembers are taught everything they need to know and then tested. Classes are usually cerebral downloads similar to the Matrix. These classes cover almost all subjects since everyone is expected to know as much as possible and be prepared for all circumstances. *'Meditation Sanctum:' This is a small chamber that can lock down around the Commanding Officer. When this is engaged, the autopilot automatically engages. This room is specifically designed to let the CO completely focus on the battle and direct engagements. *'Artisan's Bazaar:' For the less physically minded people or those who are just more artistically talented, the Artisan's Symbol is heaven. This is an online network representing each art form from dance and painting studios to Cinemas and computer programming modules. *'Arcade:' This area is where the games are played. The monitors on each self-learning gaming system has been specially modified to adjust to the senses of the playing user to keep from causing physical or mental damage over extended periods of play-time. Of course, the games have the genetic identifier lock on age-specific material. *'Cinema:' The adults spend their free-time in the adaptive holo-matrix where they can recreate their favorite vacation or play along in any story from the huge digital Library. The holo-matrix cinema is a large stadium-sized room with a control arch where programs are input by the door. Other than this control area where a dangerous program can be stopped by voice, touch, or mental commands; the entire room is made of holographic emitters that project low-level force fields and then project CGI onto the force-fields to form "real" items. These emitters are to be distinguished from the room emitters in that these emitters are at such a high quality that even a medical scanner can sometimes be fooled by the realism of the holo-object. *'Digital Library:' The Library carries trillions of Terabytes of documents, some dating back to 1700BC, and all of the new documents being currently written as well as a constantly updated Timeline that maps the important occurrences and is temporally shielded to avoid changes from outside sources. While there are some documents to show the history of writing, the majority of the library is devoted to 2 separate sections. The right hand side of the Library is specifically for scientific works from researcher's journals to peer-reviewed scientific papers covering all fields of science and education. The left hand side of the Library is for Fictional works and is under a ratio of 70% Christian, 30% fun reading. The useful designs and works designed by the Artisans such as architectural disks are stored in a series of computer accessed exponential storage devices that have a low level of security keeping them under guard. These can be accessed by the computer from the transport hub and sent to the correct location for use. Utilities and Auxiliary Systems |-|Navigational Deflector= Another advancement was a new breed of navigational deflectors which are now designed to also shield data-streams during transmission. The navigational array has a much higher stress tolerance to High-Warp and High-Energy discharges than any navigational array before it. This is due, in part, to the multi-adaptive shield generators, but also due to the amount of power provided to the assembly itself. Without some sort of deflector system, space travel at high velocities, let alone warp speeds, would be difficult if not impossible due to collisions with objects ranging from stray hydrogen atoms to large planetary fragments. The Hyperion makes use of a large main navigation deflector located at the forward-most part of the Section A, with quad subspace field distortion amplifiers located beneath it. Composed of meta-alloy mesh panels over a deuterium framework, the dish can be electrically or manually moved 99.6° in any direction off the ship's primary axis. The main deflector dish's subspace field and sensor power comes from twelve high-generating graviton polarity generators, each capable of generating 400GW which feed into the eight 130 Cochrane subspace field distortion amplifiers. A backup deflector is located on the ventral side of the primary hull, and in addition to its role as a backup, the secondary deflector serves to reinforce the ship's warp field at FTL speeds exceeding Warp 8.5. Originally seen as a means to augment the warp field due to technological limitations in graviton field generation during the development of the pathfinder vehicle, the secondary deflector is actually identical to the primary deflector of the and is more or less a carry-over in the design process. |-|Tractor Beam= Multiphase hyperspace/subspace graviton beam, used for direct manipulation of objects from a submicron to a macroscopic level at any relative bearing to the Hyperion. Each projecting emitter is directly mounted to the primary members of the ship's framework, to lessen the effects of isopiestic subspace shearing, inertial potential imbalance and mechanical stress. While Imperial tractor beams require a crew of 10 to operate, the Hyperion’s tractor emitters are fully autonomous. They can also form shadow projections for psychological warfare. These gravity well generating beams can create the hyperspace shadow of a small black hole, causing ships to be unable to jump or accelerate in FTL drive to escape. *'Output:' Each tractor beam emitter is built around nine multiphase graviton polarity sources, each feeding three Cochrane hyperspace/subspace field amplifiers. Phase accuracy is within 1.3 arc-nanoseconds/Ferro second, which gives superior interference pattern control. Each emitter can gain extra power from the SIF by means of molybdenum-jacketed waveguides. The subspace fields generated around the beam when in use can envelop objects up to 3680km, lowering the local gravitational constant of the universe for the region inside the field and making the object much easier to manipulate. *'Range:' The tractor systems can move up to planetary mass at FTL speeds from almost any range *'Primary purpose:' Towing or manipulation of objects *'Secondary purpose:' Tactical; pushing enemy ships into each other |-|Transporter Systems= ;Transport Hub This area is primarily in Section C, but is indirectly spread throughout the entire ship. The transport hub operates all of the tubes for physical movement, the motorized people-mover walkways between the major sections, the power shafts for the turbo-lift, the escalators between levels, the Digital Dive chamber, the drilling rig's lift systems, the Logarithmic Box Mechanism for multi-dimensional travel, the Alternate Universe Mirror, even motorized grips along the rails of crawlspace ladders. This section also holds a series of air-lifts for the hovering pads. There are several small rooms adjacent to the transport hub for the maintenance of the objects and the study of how they work and are used. During combat, the devices are used to beam ordnance from the factory or soldiers from the Barracks to the target's vulnerable points. Gateway: This device uses a subspace wormhole controlled by a series of 9 crystal diodes to tunnel to any set location and jump there or back in a process that is similar to what the Fold-Space core uses. Number of Systems: 17 *'Temporal Transporter:' 1 (Offensive/Scientific) #'Max Payload Mass:' 1,800kg (3,426lb) #'Max Range:' 120 Millennia #'Max Beam Up/Out Rate:' ~200 persons/hr *'Personnel Transporters:' 6 (Transporter Rooms 1-6) #'Max Payload Mass:' 3,600kg (3,426lbs) #'Max Range:' 160,000km #'Max Beam Up/Out Rate:' ~400 persons/hr/Transporter *'Cargo/Bombing Transporters:' 4 #'Max Payload Mass:' 3,200 metric tons. Standard operation is molecular resolution (Non-Life-form) #'Set for quantum (Life-form) resolution:' 2 metric ton #'Max Beam Up/Out Rate (Quantum Setting):' ~400 persons/hr/Transporter *'Emergency Transporters:' 6 #'Max Range:' 30,000 km (send only) (range depends on available power) #'Max Beam out Rate:' 400 persons/hr/Transporter (1600 persons/hour with 4 Emergency Transports) |-|Communications= *'Communications Array:' Houses all equipment used for communications, scanning, electronic warfare and other similar equipment including a Wide Area Network for the local neural interface compatible mobile devices such as laptops and research modules as well as providing secure chat for objective updates. All of this covers an area so large that a series of signal boosters are required. Communications to and from other vessels and planets is provided by several separate satellite relays that utilize antenna groups within the subspace navigation deflector arrays to send and receive data-streams. *'Communication Substations:' As the communications is usually one of the first systems to be negatively effected or sabotaged, these systems have the same protection as weapon systems and have many independent substations in case the main systems are down. However, each substation is constantly monitored and can be locked out if needed. A locked substation needs a command-level code to unlock. Internal communications includes personal combadges that are mandatory for all officers, hand communicators with input controls that are mandatory for command staff, intercom relays at regular intervals along the hallways and in each room and holo-communicator stations at each major station and system. In case of power failure, most of the stationary communication systems have a voice-tube running to the nearest stations for a relay system as well as emergency hand-cranks for manual generation of power or even use as a Morse code if the audio-visual feed is cut-off. *'Translation:' Integrated with the universal translator, it contains more than 300,000 preset languages taken from other species. *'Communication Weaponry:' A heavily defended section of the Communications Array uses high-speed/power uplinks from Main Engineering and Transport Hub as well as a direct feed to the Main Computers to maintain extra-dimensional communications. A section of this area set up with the Missile Base can affect the memory section of the crew onboard the target vessel. *'Booster:' These boosters are so powerful that even at huge distances; instantaneous multiple party holographic and/or mental comm. is possible through comparatively heavy jamming. *'Neural-Organics:' Telepathic communications for compatible species and devices is achieved with the graviton impulses coming from 3 onboard yammosk war-coordinators that network especially during battle to guide friendly ships for maximum effectively. This room is also the termination point, a sort of neural pit-stop, for the touch sensitive "skin" just beneath the armor. The skin offers input from any type of wave - especially compression waves coming from moving ships or people. Because of the neural ports, the organic eyes inset within the interior and exterior walls relay their information here to be converted into normal mental computer waves. *'Security:' To remove any risk of computer infections coming from spam, virus, worms and hackers; the computer constantly screens any incoming data for attachments, hidden files, etc. Human operators also help monitor incoming data to catch anything the computer misses. Any hacker will encounter a unique file protection system that simply challenges any access. If the query is not answered or is given an incorrect response, it responds by returning a smart-virus that traces the impulses back to the hacking computer and overloads the power source until the computer detonates after deleting all files and fragmenting each connected disk. This back-hacker was just one of the fractal encryption and exponential firewall developments of the surveillance group which maintains a database on all life forms encountered or found in external databases under the direction of Security. A military-grade neural security field will also keep out hacking droids. *'Non-Subspace Radio Communication Distance:' ~250,000,000km (Depending on Satellite Radar on distances over ~250,000,000 Million km) **'Standard Communications Range:' ~1,200,000 light years **'Standard Data Transmission Speed:' 38 Tera-quads/nano-second **'Subspace Communications Speed:' Warp 59.9997 Auxiliary Spacecraft Systems |-|Robot Laboratory= This lab is dedicated to the research and development of new mechanical droid chassis bodies and positron net computer minds and also handles the production and repair of the various types of droids roaming the ship to keep it fully functional. DRD are cat-sized, wall-climbing droids that are typically used as general micro-repair stations but can be fitted with small weaponry for use as mobile internal defense platforms. R-29 series droids are mid-sized robots used for remote navigation of fighters and moderate repair tasks. Some have been outfitted with specialized packages for combat, medical, sensors, or power generation. TCX androids are combat robots with detailed human-systematization abilities to mimic crewmembers, very useful. |-|Nanite Factory= This factory can draw energy and matter from nearby stars which is capable of creating an endless supply of ships, droids, and other war material. These rooms contain a 2-stage nanites and robotic mega-factory. Stage 1 is a small construction line where nanites and robots are constructed and repaired. The raw materials are stamped into pre-set circuitry at a sub-molecular scale. Micro-assembler robots in a production line then attach the circuitry and appendages to the new nanites. Finally a Neural Network is used to upload the advanced programming. A storage bay holds the nanites until they are needed. These nanites were initially used by the Borg to help repair their cubes but have been since reprogrammed to be used by the Hyperion. Stage 2 is a much larger workshop and construction yard where a genetically engineered worker/clone society, integrated robots and mobile androids finish all refining and processing duties before assembling the systems and integrating them within the construction and finishing areas to be transported to storage or usage. This area is also used to rebuild and repair damaged parts and systems. An assembly line is also used here to build up parts from raw materials gathered from the mine or recycled from waste or disintegrated parts. While robots completely run this area, they are under human supervision to ensure that no rare mistakes are made. Another safety precaution is the integration of rotating EMP and high voltage fields into the walls and doors as well as rationing power and upgrades to the robots based on efficiency for non-sentient machines and loyalty for sentient machines. Any machine found to be disloyal or inefficient is recycled as hazardous waste. Workers help the droids quickly build new fighters, droids and ordnance as well as repairing any damaged part of the ship. Finished items can be stored in cargo bays, beamed directly into use or transferred to where it is wanted via a 0-g shaft along the x-axis of Section B into the transport center for further routing. This shaft is also the one used by Main Engineering and the Missile Base to accurately focus high-energy beams. Crewmembers and Staff with a knack for building can use several large maintenance bays behind the second tier of nanites to construct and customize their own private vessels. |-|Cybernetics Support Bay= This bay of the robot factory uses heavily damaged creatures augmented into mechanical bodies to form advanced bio-tools/weapons. Thus someone who has an inoperable, mortal condition can choose to be mechanized. The organic components of the ship also use the DNA/protein replication system in a similar way to form the complicated structures used by the Hyperion. When these two systems of biological speed and mechanical accuracy are merged, they form the best production line ever devised by humans. Cargo Bays Located within the ventral portion, the main cargo bay is accessed by a powered aft airlock and the forward hangar bay. Enhanced with exponential mass storage technology, this relatively miniscule bay can hold massive amounts of supplies. A specialized computer indexing and retrieval system keeps all items organized until needed. *'Load:' 1,777,299 metric tons, or enough to supply 300,000 people for 16 years *'Fuel Capacity:' 38 long tons (114,466 metric kg, 3 Million gallons) Shuttlebay Garage Located within the forward portion of the dorsal hull, the Main Shuttle-bay takes up a significant portion of the lower section of Decks 1-3. The shuttle-bay extends larger than normal to accommodate its fighter squadron, large missiles, runabouts and ships smaller than Courier-grade or Victory-class that may be the primary mode of transport by entities the vessel's crew encounter. The Main Shuttle-bay is managed by a team of Helmsmen/Pilots, Engineers and Technicians, and Operations personnel that are based on the Flight Operations office under the supervision of the Flight Control Officer. Due to its strategic position, it holds several combat modified shuttle-craft, and combat drones which can exit via a series of launch chutes along the primary hull. Thus, the Main Shuttle-bay operates more like the flight deck of an Aircraft-carrier than a transport cargo-hold. |-|Secondary Bay= The Secondary Shuttle-bay is located at the very aft portion of the Engineering hull, homage to the shuttle-bay. This bay, while smaller than the main shuttle-bay, is just as capable of handling flight operations as the main shuttle-bay. This is also where spare parts are kept. Starfleet policy ensures that enough spares are on hand at all times to rebuild 90% of the Hyperion from scratch. |-|Launch Tubes= The six launch tubes are powered exits for the storage areas for dropping off needed supplies as well as for releasing and retrieving vehicles ranging from private personnel craft to fighters. The fighters can come straight from the construction yards, be piloted by a cloned trooper beamed into the cockpit and drop from the storing racks either directly into space or into its directional launch tube for firing towards the target. This system lets a huge amount of fighters swarm a target in a short amount of time. Landing ships stay within the Shuttle bay where they can be kept for long periods of time and even be taken individually into one of the repair shops to be rebuilt and fixed if needed. These tubes have been fitted with steam catapults and electromagnetic rail accelerators. |-|Docking Port= An adjustable docking ring is in this room. To repel boarding parties and raiders, this single port is heavily defended by multiple blast doors, force fields and clusters of hardened hi-power internal defense weapon ports. This port is accessed by a secured hatch turbo-lift equipped with anti-tamper and anti-scanner devices. Shuttlecraft The Hyperion-class Garage is equipped with: #Seven Hundred Predator-class Shadow Defenders #Twenty TX-6J5/RZ-1A3 Assault Star Interceptors #Two EVE Heavy Long-Range Combat arms #Twelve Gemini "Nova" Bomb-II Tactical Weapons #Four Hundred Oracle Heavy Sensor/Attack Drone Fighters #One Thousand Janis Light Sensor/Attack Drone Fighters #Twelve Work Bee-Type Maintenance Pods #Ordnance and Fuel #Flight Operations |-|Star Interceptors= *'Type:' Escort/Assault Interceptor *'Accommodation:' Computer control, Pilot control, one passenger *'Power Plant:' Twin Acolyte cores, thirty-three 3,600 Cochrane impulse engines, forty RCS thrusters *'Dimensions:' Length, 27m; beam, 14m; height 8m *'Mass:' 125 metric tons *'Performance:' Warp XXX *'Armament:' Two Type-M (sub) phaser cannons, two micro-torpedo launchers (fore and aft), aft-mounted veritable purpose emitter This shuttle type is ideal for scouting and recon missions, but is well suited to perform many multi-mission tasks. Equipped with powerful Type-XI phaser emitters, the shuttle is designed to hold its own ground for a longer period of time. Comfortable seating for four and moderate cargo space is still achieved without sacrificing speed and maneuverability. The shuttle is equipped with a medium-range transporter and is capable of traveling through a planet's atmosphere. With its ability to travel at high-warp speeds, the Type-9 has been equipped with a more pronounced deflector dish that houses a compact long-range sensor that further helps it in its role as a scout. The Type-9 is now being deployed throughout the fleet and is especially aiding deep-space exploratory ships with its impressive abilities. The Predator-class is the factory-formed droid control version of this fighter. |-|Janis Fighters= *'Type:' Light long-range warp drone *'Accommodation:' Computer control, three passengers *'Power Plant:' One 400 Cochrane warp engine, two 800 mill Cochrane impulse engines, four RCS thrusters *'Dimensions:' Length, 4.25m; beam, 2.30m; height 1.34m *'Mass:' 12.34 metric tons *'Performance:' Warp 6 *'Armament:' Four Type-V phaser emitters A new class of drone was formed which combines the qualities of the and a quantum torpedo into one capable package. Usually computer driven, these drones can exit via either the normal torpedo tubes or the larger shuttle bays. They will then orbit their mother-ship until directed to investigate a specific area. When a threat vessel is detected, the drone will jettison its sensor package for retrieval by the mother-ship and then accelerate its warhead into the target for kinetic and explosive damage like a torpedo. However the Janis is also equipped with a cargo bay large enough for 3 men so it can be used as a short-range transport craft, a landing craft and an escape pod. The probe is equipped to survive a controlled planetary re-entry. |-|Oracle Fighters= *'Type:' Heavy long-range warp drone *'Accommodation:' Computer control, eight passengers *'Power Plant:' Twin Quantum Slipstream cores, three 1,200 micro-Cochrane impulse engines, four RCS thrusters *'Dimensions:' Length, 8m; beam, 4.89m; height 2.125m *'Mass:' 14.05 metric tons *'Performance:' Warp 6 *'Armament:' Four Type-XI phaser emitters, two micro-torpedo launchers (fore and aft), aft-mounted veritable purpose emitter With an ultimate goal towards creating a useful all-purpose drone, the designers of the Oracle set out to create a craft that was equipped with all the systems of a starship within the shell of a relatively small shuttle. The Oracle is a long-range craft capable of traveling at high warp for extended periods of time due to new advances in variable geometry warp physics. Its overall frame and components are a meshing of lessons learned in both the Janis and Danube-class vessels. Impressive shielding, several phaser emitters, micro-torpedo launchers and a capable warp propulsion system makes this drone capable of performing a multitude of tasks. Both the ventral and dorsal areas of the drone feature a new magna-clamp docking port that is capable of linking up to other ships similarly equipped. A two-person transporter and a large aft compartment with a replicator add to the shuttle's versatility. The end hope is that these all-purpose shuttles will replace the more specific-purpose crafts, reducing the amount of space needed for shuttle storage in already-cramped bays. The Oracle is now seeing selective deployment outside the Hyperion to further assess its capabilities in the field. |-|Work Bee= *'Type:' Utility craft *'Accommodation:' One operator *'Power Plant:' One ZPM, four RCS thrusters *'Dimensions:' Length, 2.05m; beam, 0.96m; height 0.95m *'Mass:' 1.68 metric tons *'Performance:' Maximum delta-v, 4,000 m/sec *'Armament:' None The Work Bee is a capable stand-alone craft used for inspection of space-borne hardware, repairs, assembly and other activates requiring remote manipulators. The fully pressurized craft has changed little in design during the past 150 years, although periodic updates to the internal systems are done routinely. Onboard Zero Point Module (ZPM) and micro-fusion generators can keep the craft operational for a week, and the life-support systems can provide breathable air, drinking water and cooling for the pilot for as long as 5 days. If the pilot is wearing a pressure suit or SEWG, the craft allows for the operator to exit while conducting operations. Entrance and exit is provided by the forward window, which lifts vertically to allow the pilot to come and go. A pair of robotic manipulator arms is folded beneath the main housing and allows for work to be done through pilot-operated controls. In addition, the Work Bee is capable of handling a cargo attachment that makes it ideal for transferring cargo around large starbases and space borne facilities. The cargo attachment features additional micro-fusion engines for supporting the increased mass. |-|Integrated Combat Arms= *'Type:' Type-EVE Hyperion Integrated Combat Craft *'Accommodation:' Integrated Command and Control Entity remote computer mind *'Power Plant:' One 5,220-milli Cochrane warp engine, two 750-millicochrane impulse engines, four RCS thrusters *'Dimensions:' Length: 50m; Width: 22.5m; Height: 12m *'Performance:' Cruise: Warp 4.5; Max Cruise: Warp 5; Max Warp: Warp 5.5/12hrs *'Armament:' 4 Pulse Phaser Strips, Pulse Emitter, Micro-Torpedo Launcher Mounted in a recessed docking port on each side of the primary hull, the Combat Arm (EVE) is a multi-purpose integrated platform. The EVE provides a long-range craft that is capable enough to function without its primary vessel. Facilities include six sleeping bunks and a comfortable passenger cabin. A replicator and flight couches provide for the needs of the passengers and a two-person transporter allows for beaming of personnel or cargo when needed. In addition to the usual weapons, EVE combat arms carry boomerang blades, triple forearm mounted protein injection spines and retractable wrist high-frequency blades that can be used in a variety of manners. Atmospheric flight capabilities allow this shuttle type to land on planetary surfaces. Flight Operations Flight Operations directly relate to ship function, which include power generation, starship upkeep, environmental systems and any other system that is maintained and used to keep the vessel space-worthy. Primary Mission Operations entail all tasks assigned and directed from the Main Bridge and typically require full control and discretion over ship navigation and ship's resources. Operations fall under one of four categories: flight operations, primary mission operations, secondary mission operations and flight deck operations. These positions are also used to identify target goals and develop strategies to meet the goals, which can only be over-ridden by a consensus of the entire command staff based upon circumstantial needs. The CO is expected to fulfill the target goals via the developed strategies and input from specialists as needed. Firehouse This station directs fire-dousing androids from internal heat and smoke sensors. This station can cause the techno-organic plastic used in most walls to become incredibly heat absorbent and release hundreds of thousands of gallons of flame-retardant liquid from micro-pores that mist out the flame-retardant liquid from the ceiling. It will also close intake chokes. Operating Modes Normal flight and mission operations are conducted in accordance with a variety of Starfleet standard operating rules, determined by the current operational state of the starship. These operational states are determined by the Commanding Officer, although in certain specific cases, the Computer can automatically adjust to a higher alert status. This change in alert status will also occur when a significant amount of random events occurs within a short time-frame. The major operating modes are: #'Cruise Mode:' Normal operating condition of the ship #'Blue Mode:' Used aboard ships with planet-fall capability when landing mode is initialized #'Separated Flight Mode:' Designates the ship in a separated state. Usually either the primary hull is separated from the secondary hull or full multi-vector assault mode is enabled. #'Yellow Alert:' Designates a ship wide state of increased preparedness for possible crisis situations #'Red Alert:' Designates an actual state of emergency in which the ship or crew is endangered, immediately impending emergencies, or combat situations #'External Support Mode:' State of reduced activity that exists when a ship is docked at a starbase or other support facility or when the ship is supporting a smaller external craft #'Silent Running Mode:' A tactical situation requiring low observability - all non-life-threatening systems are put on standby except for the phasing-cloak impulse engines and the multi-adaptive shields which are activated as necessary During Cruise Mode, the ship's operations are run on four 6-hour shifts designated Alpha, Beta, Delta and Gamma. Should a crisis develop, it may revert to an eight-shift system of three hours to keep crew fatigue down. Typical Shift command is as follows: *'Alpha Shift:' Executive Officer (XO) 12:00am-6:00am *'Beta Shift:' Commanding Officer (CO) 6:00am-12:00pm *'Delta Shift:' Tactical Officer (TO) 12:00pm-6:00pm *'Gamma Shift:' Second Officer / Night Conn. Separated Flight Mode Each major hull section has a separated flight mode of Alpha/Beta/Delta/Gamma hull separation plus the bridge module and recessed EVE can separate in a Multi-module remote combat mode. Each armed and warp capable section can be slave-controlled via the Bridge in a -style multi-vector attack mode. As for Core Breach scenarios: the secondary hull can eject either/or core, the nacelle assembly can either vent the volatile plasma and/or be ejected quickly, or the ship can separate and flee via impulse or Warp if 1 core is still stable. When these types of modes are enabled, the computer generates an unrestricted network drive assault mobile module system with a mobile part module recall and recovery system. Landing Mode Each vessel is equipped with anti-gravity generators as well as impulse and RCS lifters strategically placed at the mass and stress points on the bottom portion of the engineering section to allow planetary entry and exit. During Blue Alert, it lowers the projection sphere of the deflector shields and assumes an angle of attack perpendicular to the angular rotation of the planetary body if it has an atmosphere. This allows the vessel's shape to work as a lifting body with air traveling under the broad and flat saucer and under the wing-like nacelle struts. Once in the atmosphere, navigation is controlled with RCS thrusters and use of the aft impulse engines. It is standard procedure to lower the landing gear at approximately 2500m above the Landing Zone (LZ) surface, regardless of LZ altitude. This minimizes the drag on the vessel. Once prepared for landing, aft impulse engines are shut down and four ventral impulse thrust plates on the ventral hull are opened as well as activating several Repulsor-lift systems and atmospheric re-entry retro-boosters. Impulse engines in miniature, the thrust plates serve only to provide lift as the anti-gravity generators effectively reduce weight. The RCS thrusters provide final maneuvering power. Once on the ground, crew or equipment can be transported to the surface or use the ship's turbo-lift system that connects to channels inside the landing struts themselves and open out near the "feet". Take-off is done in reverse. Organics The Hyperion is an organically enhanced vessel that houses entire communities of symbiotic Yuuzhan Vong bred battle-creatures, providing them with food and shelter. Like all other Yuuzhan Vong vehicles and vessels, it uses Yorik Coral in its construction. The Yorik Coral forms symbiotic relationships with countless other organic materials to provide weapons, propulsion systems and defensive capabilities. Maw lour serve as a recycling system as well as providing valuable life support to the vessel. |-|Multi-Adaptive Shields= A new and innovative major advancement in shielding, returned by , were new Multi-Adaptive Shields. |-|Neural Interface= Based on the Universal Translator and alien devices of similar nature, the Neural Interface was by far the fastest computer ever devised, giving the shipboard computers unprecedented computing speeds. The heart of the NI is a "brain" of bio-neural clusters surrounding a hybrid computer core; complete with a Sentient AI that facilitates ship-user interaction and archived copies of the VEGER download. When used with truncated Neural Data Network (NDN) relays, this allows for instant command response-time. |-|Impulse Drive= The impulse engines proved to be on the shining successes of Project Hyperion. Based on the Defiant-class, Project Hyperion called upon propulsion firms to design her Impulse Engine system. The requirements were steep - a set of impulse engines that could effectively propel the vessel at maximum impulse maneuverability with a 98% loss of propulsion power. Several designs, including doubling up the number of impulse plants from stock designs resulted in reduced maneuverability and, worse than that, decreased power for systems that drew upon the Impulse engine's fusion plants for power. Testing of the Impulse Engine system showed that, for a vessel barely larger than the Danube-class and with true-weight mass an order of magnitude larger than a small planet, the Hyperion could easily be rated for up to Warp V on Impulse Engines alone. |-|Control Systems= The Hyperion uses a neural/plasma primary control system to direct controls from the bridge to the subsystems. The secondary Optical/Electrical system uses light and electron pulses. These pulses travel along cables between integrated chips driven computer boards to direct all subsystems. There is also a Gear and Cable backup system for power failure which physically moves the cables to control the systems. |-|BPS= The formerly used traditional EPS (Electric Power Supply) has been renovated by the new organic muscular power transfer systems to form a new BPS (Bio-electric Power Supply). The TIE-RCS micro-fusion reactors and thruster nozzles rely on redundant sets of magnetic valves and conduits to precisely rotate Hyperion and drive it at low speeds. As with all possible systems, these nozzles have multiple redundancies with triple independent backups running on separate surge/back-power protectors on the same channel for simultaneous circuitry. These have been built around many "surprises" for intruders. |-|Artificial Gravity= Artificial gravity for the convenience of the crew is provided by a floor integrated gravity deck plating of 90 ft2. These conduits and valves were designed into the new gravity carpet of thousands of miniaturized GWG, each measuring 1.07cm across. The triangular valves responded to plasma pressure variations, averaging out power distribution, and allowing for up to 70% generator failure without a perceptible change in local gravity. This area also has a series of shutoffs controlled from security. These shutoffs are used during Yellow and Red Alert to secure the BPS and NDN conduits to keep damage from overloading the systems. This group contains a small control station which can relieve routing and auto-repair capabilities from the main engineering. The station was not meant as a replacement for main engineering but can be retrofitted for such purpose given an appropriate amount of time and resources. *'Combat Radius:' 820 nautical miles (942mi, 4,318km) Category:Hyperion class starships